


In articulo mortis

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 4x16, AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo, Roy le pidió algo a Ziva</p>
            </blockquote>





	In articulo mortis

"Hay un límite en el dolor que puede soportar un cuerpo humano" – Ziva, episodio 3x07, “Código de honor”.

 

Se deja caer como un peso muerto sobre el sofá y se encoge hasta quedar tumbada en posición fetal. De manera mecánica agarra el mando a distancia, baja el sonido del televisor hasta convertirlo en un murmullo apenas perceptible y comienza a pasar canales. Las imágenes atraviesan sus ojos, pero no llegan a abrirse paso hasta su cerebro. Su mente está en otra parte.

Soñaba con Roy. Veía la sonrisa de sus labios reflejada en esos ojos claros y limpios. De pronto se tornaba en tos, en jadeos, en ahogos. Al despertar, quien no podía respirar era ella. Agobiada, ha apartado las mantas de un empujón, se ha levantado y ha huido al sofá. El miedo la ha perseguido, pero ya contaba con ello. Hay ciertas pesadillas de las que uno jamás se libra.

No hacía falta que él se lo pidiera, pero lo hizo. Ziva ya estaba dispuesta a quedarse a su lado de todas maneras. Necesitaba permanecer con él aunque imaginase el desenlace. No podía abandonarle aunque significase ver morir a otro ser querido. Si es que Roy merecía entrar en esa categoría, aunque Ziva no llega a explicarse por qué ni cómo ocurrió. No es un dato importante, pero sus consecuencias sí lo son. Se enamoró de un muerto ambulante, de un hombre con las horas contadas.

Aunque el caso estaba resuelto, Gibbs decidió dejarle tiempo para estar con él. No llegó a verbalizarlo, pero Ziva leyó en sus ojos que comprendía el dolor. Nadie mejor que Gibbs para entenderla. No la llamaron ni una sola vez de la oficina durante los días que duró el calvario. Estaban solos ella y Roy. Él dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, Ziva descansaba cuando podía. Bastaba el menor movimiento para que abriera los ojos al instante. Llegó a encontrarse tan cansada que Roy le dijo que tenía peor pinta que él, que se marchase, que descansara.

Ziva se negó. Le acariciaba la frente, le miraba los labios y maldecía las oportunidades perdidas, lo que ya nunca sería. Llegaron sus padres y su hermana, la tomaron por su novia. Roy no les corrigió, ni siquiera les contó que era la oficial del Mossad adscrita al NCIS que había resuelto su asesinato. Ziva pensó en sacarles de su error, pero no se sintió capaz. Había tanto cariño y tanto agradecimiento en sus miradas y sus gestos que no tuvo valor.

Los padres de Roy se la llevaron al jardín. Los tres en un banco, en el mismo que Roy y ella habían ocupado cuando él aún tenía fuerzas y Ziva le había puesto su gorrito naranja. Hablaron y hablaron de él, de lo fuerte que era su niño, de que aunque un millón de médicos les dijeran que no había esperanza, ellos no se rendirían y él tampoco. También le contaron que nunca le habían visto tan feliz con ninguna chica, que le brillaban los ojos. Que se le notaba tan enamorado. Ziva tuvo que terminar excusándose para refugiarse en el cuarto de baño. Fue el primer toque de atención.

El segundo le llegó de la mano de un Roy cada vez más débil, pero que no perdía su sentido del humor. Por eso Ziva creyó al principio que se trataba de una broma. Matrimonio, eso le pidió. Casarse _in articulo mortis_ solo porque sí, porque aún podía. Su primera respuesta fue negativa. Le bastaba con ser su enfermera, no quería ser además su viuda. Pero Roy no iba a rendirse tan pronto en esta batalla tampoco. Sus ruegos ablandaron a Ziva, aunque no fueron suficientes. Mientras dormía, su hermana le dio el tiro de gracia a la resistencia de Ziva.

—Es lo que Roy quiere, ¿vas a negárselo? ¿Vas a dejar que se marche así a la tumba? ¿Te lo vas a saber perdonar?

Y Ziva tenía claro que no, igual que sabía que aquello era chantaje emocional de la clase más baja. Pero sirvió. Le dijo que sí primero en solitario, luego ante su familia y, finalmente, ante un juez. Ni siquiera hubo beso en los labios, únicamente en la mejilla. Pero le supo tan bien. Roy sonreía. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados, anudados en la estrecha cama de hospital. Por primera vez desde el ingreso de Roy, Ziva no despertó en toda la noche. Soñaba que corrían juntos por la orilla de un mar turquesa, tenían kilómetros de playa blanca y virgen para los dos solos.

Un guepardo lleva una cría de antílope muerta entre los dientes. Ziva cierra los ojos para no verse a sí misma y cambia de canal. Al menos el felino mata para alimentar a su camada, ella no tiene de eso. Ojalá hubiera continuado siendo la asesina sin sentimientos que nació para no conocer más emociones que el miedo en la mirada de los demás. Quien dijo aquello de “mala enfermedad es el pensar, Dios te libre de ella” se equivocaba. Sentir es todavía peor.

Le quiere. No debería ser así, pero está enamorada del teniente Roy Sanders, de su corredor del gorro de punto naranja chillón. Del de los ojazos azules, del de las manos grandes y suaves. No comprende cómo ha sucedido, no se lo explica aunque haya tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Todo el del mundo.

Sabía que llegaría todo a su fin, solo que no esperaba de esta forma. La burbuja hospitalaria explotó y tuvo que hacerle frente a la realidad. Fue demasiado. Había visto a personas romperse, pero nunca lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes.

Reía. Corría. Gritaba. Lloraba. Temblaba. Todo a la vez. No lo recuerda con claridad ni linealmente como acostumbra. En su mente aparece difuminado. Voces sin caras. Ziva, respira hondo. Caras sin voces. La llamaban. Decían tantas cosas en un idioma que de pronto se le volvió extranjero, desconocido. Ziva. Ella respondía, no sabe qué ni en qué lengua. Ziva, tranquila. Golpeó. Pero se defendía. Ziva, mírame. La atacaron o eso sintió. Ziva, por favor. Debía protegerse. Vio sangre. Vamos, Ziva. Sangre que no era suya. Ziva, cálmate. Chillaba. Un alarido de terror dejó la habitación en silencio. Pánico de su pánico. Brazos. Ziva. Una aguja. Ziva. Una picadura. Sopor corriéndole por las venas. Ziva, mírame. Ziva. Ziva. Descansa, Ziva. Duerme. Ya estás a salvo.

Vergüenza, eso fue lo primero que sintió al despertar. Recordaba pequeñas instantáneas, polaroids fragmentarias de bochorno. Había perdido el control. Todo había acabado, ya no le quedaban motivos para mantenerse entera. La que necesitaba cuidados ajenos era ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos. Ya se había mostrado demasiado débil, estúpida, nada fiable. Eso era lo que más dolía, saber que había fracasado. Había aguantado con entereza durante los momentos de crisis para luego estallar sin más. Rememorarlo le hizo reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No llegó a romperse de nuevo porque se encontraba demasiado fatigada y se durmió.

Al recibir el alta decidió que necesitaba tiempo y espacio a solas. No le hizo falta explicarlo, todos lo entendieron. Tony hizo una de sus bromas sobre una ninja quemada. Ziva no la recuerda exactamente. Solo sabe que le dio un cachete admonitorio en el brazo, se rió y terminó abrazándole antes de despedirse. Ni siquiera pasó por casa. Compró unas cuantas prendas, calzado y una mochila en una tienda de deportes, paró un taxi y pidió que la llevase al aeropuerto.

Terminó en Indochina. Camboya, Laos, Vietnam. Días enteros de caminar sin rumbo, de perderse en silencio, dormir al raso y no saber dónde terminaría, cuándo encontraría la próxima aldea ni si se llevaría algo a la boca. Acababa cayendo rendida noche tras noche de tantos kilómetros andados. Las enfermedades, los insectos y los posibles asaltantes no perturbaban su sueño. En todo el viaje apenas pronunció palabra. Nadie la conocía, nadie esperaba nada de ella, a nadie le importaba. El cuerpo le dolía tanto que no podía pensar. Era el paraíso.

Ni siquiera soñaba las primeras noches, al menos que ella recuerde. Despertaba cuando los rayos solares la sacaban de su estupor. Tenía la mente en blanco. No había Mossad, ni NCIS, ni siquiera Roy. Se ponía en pie, se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y echaba a andar sin saber dónde la llevaría el camino. Solo cuando volvió a imaginarle, cuando se recordó a sí misma apoyada en su costado y diciéndole que ahora nunca le olvidaría, supo que estaba lista para regresar.

La huida había terminado. En el mostrador de la compañía aérea la miraban raro. No les culpa, parecía una pedigüeña, pero tenía dólares estadounidenses y los papeles en regla. En el avión volvió a soñar con Roy, con sus caricias, con el primer “te quiero”. Al abrir los ojos sintió tantas ganas de verle que le dolía el pecho. Ojalá hubiera reaccionado de otra manera cuando él se lo dijo. Ojalá hubiese podido corresponderle en ese momento. Era su marido aunque _in articulo mortis_. Pero su esposo al fin y al cabo.

Al aterrizar en DC hace ya unas horas, no ha querido avisar a nadie de su llegada. Ha ido directa a su casa, se ha duchado y ha constatado que, por primera vez en días, tenía hambre. Ha pensado en pedirse una pizza grasienta digna del estómago de Roy, pero en el último momento se le ha antojado cocinar. No es que tuviera muchos alimentos en la nevera, pero ha conseguido todo un festín a base de ingredientes sencillos. Un empacho y unas horas de descanso más para mitigar los estragos del desfase horario en su cuerpo y ya se ha encontrado preparada para hacer la primera llamada y afrontar su vida.

O eso creía hasta que se ha despertado medio ahogada por la ansiedad. En la tele venden un aparato que no tiene muy claro si es un instrumento de tortura o de gimnasio. Chasquea la lengua y cambia de canal. Empieza a encontrarse soñolienta y esta postura no es buena a menos que quiera destrozarse el cuello, así que la modifica ligeramente. Al hacerlo nota la humedad en el cojín y las lágrimas alterando el recorrido por su rostro. Será que en algún momento ha roto a llorar, pero no se ha percatado hasta ahora. Tampoco es que le importe, no hay testigos que vuelvan a verla pequeña, ridícula, patética y absurda otra vez.

—Ziva, ¿estás bien?

O quizá sí. Sabedora de que los mechones encrespados le ocultan el rostro, Ziva pone una mueca de desagrado y apaga el televisor. Respira hondo, se limpia la cara y termina asintiendo antes de incorporarse y mirarle. Roy se acerca con pasos suaves, ha debido de notar su ausencia en la cama y despertarse. Ziva le mira de arriba abajo y se da cuenta de algo tan absurdo que termina por reír. Extrañado, él frunce el ceño suavemente, pero se relaja al notar el humor tras la carcajada. Parece que temía otro brote nervioso. A Ziva no le sorprende, él mismo fue el detonante del primero aunque no lo pretendiese y se asustase casi más que ella.

—Estaba pensando que esto es ridículo. Llevamos casados… tres semanas, ¿sí? Y es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa.

Roy pestañea sorprendido y baja la vista. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Ziva cree notar que sus mejillas se colorean.

—La camiseta me daba calor, pero todavía llevo el pantalón del pijama.

—Un pantalón mínimo.

—Puedo quitármelo si te estorba.

Ziva sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—Aún no.

Se pone en pie y se acerca a él. Le ha llamado antes de la hora de cenar para contarle que había vuelto. Cuando sintió que debía marcharse, Ziva temió que Roy no la entendiera o se enfadase, pero se mostró comprensivo y dispuesto a apoyarla. Incluso le ofreció el divorcio puesto que la situación había cambiado. Ziva no le respondió. No se sentía capaz. Ahora ya sabe lo que quiere. Está justo delante de ella, acariciándole los brazos.

Cierra los ojos y se vence hacia él. Roy se tambalea ligeramente pero termina estrechándola con fuerza. Todavía continúa encontrándose débil. Todos estos días le ha estado cuidando su madre, su padre y su hermana tuvieron que volver al trabajo. Pasarán al menos otro par de semanas antes de que pueda volver a la actividad normal. Ziva ya le ha oído maldecir varias veces porque aún no puede salir a correr ni retomar su trabajo. Porque no piensa dejarlo. Al hacer su declaración de intenciones, la ha mirado esperando una respuesta desfavorable. Ziva ha reaccionado encogiéndose de hombros.

Entiende su decisión, ella haría lo mismo en su lugar. De hecho, ha obrado exactamente de igual manera las veces que ha estado a punto de morir. Son profesionales entregados a su trabajo, no tienen nada que explicarse ni echarse en cara. Quizá más adelante la relación se resienta por ese motivo o puede que no, pero Ziva no quiere pensar en el mañana. Prefiere prestar atención a su ahora, a los brazos de Roy. Al primer beso en los labios que pueden darse porque ya no hay peligro ni ataques de histeria a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y qué bien besa.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos—susurra él con la tristeza de un cachorrito abandonado.

—Aquí me tienes.

—Vamos a la cama.

Se sonríen con complicidad y terminan con una carcajada al unísono. La última vez que uno de los dos dijo algo parecido, la espada de Damocles se balanceaba sobre la cabeza de Roy. Ahora ya no está, falló por muy pocos centímetros.

—Sí, llévame a la cama. ¿Cuándo decías que te daban el alta?


End file.
